


处刑人

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Homophobia but not that serious, Reinhard is a trans woman, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 从伊谢尔伦来费沙出差的第一天，先寇布发现了自己一个新的性癖。*莱是一个transgender，先有轻微的恐同倾向。*近未来架空，一发完。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Walter von Schenkopp
Kudos: 3





	处刑人

某种意义上，先寇布属于故地重游。  
但是费沙的一切都和他上一次来这里不一样了。它是一个发展迅猛的城市，日新月异——你可以这样说。  
他订了一家叫做伯伦希尔的高档连锁酒店，走到前台刷押金。  
“最好的房间和服务……早餐送到房间，健身房和游泳池记账。”  
先寇布拍出一张深绿色信用卡。信用卡上是一个东方人的姓名，前台怀疑的看了他一眼。  
“我老板的卡……出差，公费报账。”他耸肩解释。  
接下来他没有遇到任何阻碍。先寇布一手抓着自己的外套，一手推着行李箱，走进电梯。

由于时差的威力，先寇布一觉睡到下午，醒来时落地窗微微发烫。  
他抹了把脸，调高玻璃透明度，让城市的晚霞铺进这个位于摩天大楼42层的房间。  
洗完澡，他躺回床上，开始刷应用。这个应用在他每周屏幕使用时间排序上名列前茅，但这是他第一次在外国使用它。希望今天会是一个充满异域风情的晚上。

嘴唇太厚，左滑；头发太干，左滑，腿形不够好看，左滑；没有什么明显缺点、但是也没有什么明显优点……左滑。  
先寇布知道自己正在变得过于挑剔，也许是他今天的情绪不够——可能还是和时差有关。再看一个，最后一个，他想。还是不行就换衣服，出门找地方吃饭，然后回来继续睡觉倒时差。  
他的手指悬停在屏幕上。最后一个人的头像照片引起了他的注意：一个满分10分可能要给12分的金发美女。他放大研究了一下，寻找ps的痕迹。如今这个年代，约炮这么轻松简单的事也变得充满风险。  
他最后什么也没研究出来。无论如何，她看上去离自己的定位不远。实在不行他还可以临时反悔，就当是多出了一顿饭钱。先寇布选择了右滑，并且祈祷真人有照片七成好看就行。  
没过多久，提示音响起：对方也滑中了他。

——想去哪儿，美女？  
他主动发问。  
——你知道有一家叫做伯伦希尔的酒店吗？费沙市中心那家。  
对方回复。  
巧了，先寇布心想。  
——当然，那我们酒店门口见？我十分钟内就能到。  
这次对方隔了几秒才回复。  
——我五分钟内就到。  
先寇布有一种不祥的预感。这个大美女看上去比他还要迫不及待。  
那么也许她其实没有照片上那么漂亮。

基于这种预感，他没有怎么收拾自己，还是那套衬衫长裤，随便抓了抓头发。  
他很快就后悔了。

从旋转门出来，他首先看到的是三个人。两个金发美女，和一个金发小男孩——应该是小男孩。  
一个一头暗金色短发的美女，如果不是她胸口的曲线，看上去几乎像是个俊俏少年。另一个金发美女长发及腰，先寇布一眼认出就是她——她和照片上几乎一模一样。  
对方也认出了他——先寇布在上传照片这方面非常诚实，他对自己的外貌有充分的自信。她向他招手，他走近三人。  
他发现长发美女比短发美女高几公分，她实际上相当高挑，纤细优雅。她对短发美女说了两句什么，低头在她脸颊边隔空亲了一下，短发美女也回亲了她，不过不是隔空。然后长发美女牵着那个看上去5、6岁左右，和她长得如出一辙的小男孩交给短发美女。小男孩迅速抱住了短发美女的腰。  
“我们进去吧，”长发美女对他说。  
他向其他两人点点头，把手伸给她。  
“进去再说，”她没有接。  
先寇布现在注意到她冰蓝色的眼睛有点冷淡。但以她的外貌而言这或许算不上是缺点。

他们先后进入伯伦希尔的旋转门，向一楼餐厅走去。  
先寇布又一次伸出胳膊，这次长发美女挽住了他。  
“你叫什么名字？”应用上只显示了用户名。她是“白色蔷薇”，他是“蔷薇骑士”，很显然都不是各自的真名。  
“……莱因哈特，”美女停顿了一下回答。  
先寇布转头看着她。这倒不是说“莱因哈特”这个名字有多么特别。实际上，这是一个可以说烂大街的名字，随处可见的程度只有“齐格飞”这种更烂大街的名字能比。  
但这是一个男性的名字。

他说出了心中所想。  
“人的名字并不能说明什么，”她回答。她没有让他帮她拉开餐厅的门。  
也许吧，先寇布找了个两人的位置。现在也有很多人使用无性别的名字，或者是男孩取女孩名，女孩取男孩名。尤其是在费沙。一切都和他小时候不一样了。  
“刚才那个小男孩——是小男孩吧？……是你弟弟？”他随便指了几个菜单上的配菜，开始主动寻找话题。他确实是在约炮，可他也希望这是约会。他实际上比自己表面上看起来更浪漫情怀，无愧于是一个骑士。  
“是我儿子，”对方波澜不惊的回答。  
“……那么你的丈夫？”先寇布不得不再问一句。他才刚到费沙第一天，他是想找点放松的事情，可不是让自己卷入麻烦。  
“我没有丈夫……我离婚了。”她一边挑餐后甜品一边说。  
先寇布松了口气。他对未婚和离异的单身美女向来一视同仁。  
“我很遗憾，”他随口一说，“刚才那位短发……女士，是你的闺蜜吗？你让她帮你看着儿子？”单身母亲的生活真不容易，他偶尔也会富有同情心的想。或许还是把孩子扔给父亲比较好。虽然他自己完全没有任何做父亲的意向。  
“不是……她是我前妻。”她挑完了甜品，开始看酒单。  
先寇布沉默了两秒。  
这倒不是说他对同性恋有什么偏见——或者按这种情况，应该叫双性恋？至少他对女同性恋完全没有。  
他确实想要一段异域风情的一夜情。但是，一个离异的同性恋单身母亲……也未免太异域风情……过于费沙。  
这是一件坏事。他们俩都点完单，他看着桌子对面异常不健谈的莱因哈特心想。  
一个沉默寡言、不懂风情，还几乎将政治正确写在脸上的一夜情对象……  
这让他在前菜都没有上来之前，就已经开始兴奋了。

用餐时光结束的飞快。她坚持要AA制，他也就随她。  
“我在楼上有一个房间……我出差住在这里，”他制止了她试图再去开一个房的动作。不需要苛待自己，但也没有必要铺张浪费——他刚加入的创业公司财务总监卡介伦总是这么跟他说。  
她想了一下表示同意。他们一起进入电梯。

事实证明先寇布还是对这个夜晚的风险程度估计不足。  
“……你确实满21岁了吧？”先寇布开玩笑。他只是想恭维她。她虽然看上去年轻漂亮，但是根据他的经验，还有那个小男孩的样貌，她应该有25岁左右。  
“少说了10年，”她回答。他们已经各自开始脱衣服，滚到床上进入互相抚摸调情的阶段。  
她以为他脸上的表情是因为算术不好，于是又补充了一句，“也就是31岁。”  
“那你看上去年轻很多……”先寇布感到自己今天的发挥不太正常，“你25岁左右生的你儿子？”他不明白自己为什么要某名奇妙关心约炮对象的个人信息。  
“不是我生的，”莱因哈特调暗床头灯光，然后从床角的手提包拿出一个小药盒似的东西，“是我前妻生的。”  
“……可他长得很像你？”先寇布知道女同性恋配偶们会使用精子库，然后其中一个人生孩子。但是一般不是生孩子的那个人出母体基因吗？  
“因为他也有我的一半基因？”莱因哈特不明白他在纠结什么。然后她恍然大悟，“是这样……我们当时还是异性夫妻……我做过手术。我以前是男的。”  
先寇布脸上的笑容消失了。他上下打量眼前半裸的金发美女：她优美的颈项和漂亮的胸部露出来，一条项链在她锁骨上散发着银光，末端的坠子嵌入她的乳沟——这个重磅消息真是令人难以置信。  
“我不和男的上床，”他最后还是决定快刀斩乱麻。  
他又多加了一句，“我很抱歉。这和歧视或者什么的无关……就是没有兴致。”

莱因哈特体谅的点点头。她显然不是第一次遇到这种情况了。  
“你要试试这个吗？也许会有兴致。”她打开那个小药盒，拿出一颗蓝色小药丸递到先寇布面前。  
先寇布深吸一口气。这可能是一种激将法，他不能上当。  
“我不是性无能或者勃起障碍……我就是不干男的你明白吗？如果你是女的，我能让你直到明天中午——或者下午——都下不了床。”  
莱因哈特眨眨眼，她一瞬间显得有些狡黠，“可我确实是女的。我曾经是男的——现在是女的。你不能总是揪住一个人的过去不放，不是吗？像人们说的那样……第二次机会。”  
“而且这也不是你想象的那种东西……这是一颗造梦丸。它可以让你进入半梦半醒的状态，看到半真半假的东西，帮助你提高兴奋度……变得快乐。”  
先寇布这下有了一些兴趣——他听说过这种东西。这是费沙药业去年刚投产的新产品，据说可以让人“看到自己真正的渴望”。本来是要用于心理治疗，但是像无数其他此类产品的命运一样——最终被只有在一个方面极富创造力的灵长类拿去用于约会和夫妻生活。  
“我听说它很贵，”先寇布接过药丸，饶有兴味的打量它，“我要付你多少钱？”这就是他为什么没有赶时髦的原因……他刚辞掉自己长期以来那份稳定的工作，加入一家伊谢尔伦的创业公司。除了新公司宣传词里所谓的“侠气与狂醉”，他的收入并不那么令人印象深刻。  
“你不用付钱，”莱因哈特倒了两杯水，一杯给先寇布，“你只要吃掉它，然后用在我身上……你可以用别的来付。”  
好吧，先寇布心想。这个“美女”显然并不是不解风情，她起码还会开玩笑……这使他的抵触情绪降低了一些。  
也许他可以试试，就像她或者他说的那样……第二次机会。  
他看着莱因哈特从同一个盒子里拿出药丸吞下。然后他也咽下了自己的那颗。  
先寇布感到眼前开始光影变幻、若有若无的声音像从梦境的最深处传来。  
他希望这是一个好梦。

这一开始并不像是一个好梦。  
他站在一片无穷无尽的黄沙之中。他抬头，看到遮天蔽日的秃鹰、它们的叫声如歌如吼、如泣如诉。然后他低头，看到了那些秃鹰出现的原因——他的目力所及之处，腐尸堆满大地，碑林延伸到黄沙的尽头。  
先寇布看到自己的双手握着染血的战斧，新鲜的血液沿着斧刃滴落、渗透进黄沙之中。  
他感到胸中充满了咆哮的愤怒，和刻骨的仇恨。他感到自己忘记了什么很重要的事情……关于自己为什么会站在这里，为什么会甘心被这种噬骨的仇恨折磨，为什么会紧握着手中的战斧，仿佛那是他最后的力量源泉。  
他到底忘了什么呢？  
他抬眼看向远方——他看见了她……现在是他。  
他们相隔是如此之远，他不应该看清任何细节——可他就是看的清清楚楚。他看到他站在一片血海之中，他似乎在微笑，他身后的王座爬满荆棘，而他一动不动。  
他的嘴唇微动。他说：到我面前……然后我就还给你。  
先寇布不知道他到底夺走了什么……但他知道那是极其重要的东西，比生命更重要。  
于是他抡圆右手的战斧，向天空扔去——一只秃鹰应声而落。  
荆棘散去了一块，他开始跋涉前行。

越来越多的鲜血渗进脚下的黄沙。天上的秃鹰俯冲下来攻击他、啄食他——他现在已经知道那不是秃鹰，而是死去战士的亡魂。  
他数不清自己的斧头削断了多少只这样黑毛畜生的脖子。但他并不感到疲惫，他只感到那种灼烧心脏的仇恨，和一定要夺回什么的绝望。  
他的手臂机械的挥动，每一只落地的秃鹰都变成一座新的墓碑。可是墓碑也在不断开裂，然后裂开的黑色深渊里飞出新的、没有人形战士。  
他知道这是一场没有止境的、不会产生胜者的战斗。他只有一个机会、一个办法取得胜利。  
他必须闯到他的面前，然后……  
亲手砍下他金色的头颅。

他来到了他的面前。  
“我如约前来，”他将斧柄倒置、斧刃驻地。  
“还给我。”他向他要求。  
他摇了摇头，他苍冰色的眼睛充满嘲弄。  
“我做不到，”他安处王座，一动不动，“因为我本来就没有你想要的东西。”  
“那你必须给我别的东西……你最珍贵的东西。”他的目光落在他胸口闪耀的那颗银坠。  
他继续摇头，“我也做不到。”  
“你只有一个办法，可以得到它。”他纤细的手指抚摸银坠，然后上移，沿着发光的链子，来到自己的颈项之间，横起一指。  
他和他对视一眼。  
先寇布明白了。

战斧迎着残阳举起。鲜血飞溅，头颅滚落。  
银色的链子摔落血海、然后被彻底吞没。

先寇布走上前……血海消失了。他砍断缠绕王座的荆棘，像劈柴一样，砸烂了那个本来悬浮于血海之上的王座。他的斧刃卷了起来。  
他退后两步。  
被砍断的荆棘的刺舒展，变成了柔嫩的绿叶；王座的残骸变成一捧被风吹散的水晶砂。  
他看到他的尸体也在发生变化：他的血液变成玫瑰，金色的头颅变成晨光，裹着白色披风的身体变成一只无名白鸟，拍了两下翅膀，向天空飞去。  
天空重新变成明朗的晴日，秃鹰飞回裂开的墓碑，然后墓碑合上，战士的灵魂彻底安眠。随着一场铺天盖地的太阳雨，黄沙被绿色覆盖，玫瑰长满其间。  
而他手中的战斧落地，变成了两捧白色的花束。

那种灼烧他的仇恨消失了。他忽然不明白，那到底是谁的仇恨，又是针对何人的仇恨。  
先寇布仰起脸，沐浴着春日的太阳雨，他的脸上雨水纵横。  
他全都想起来了……那样让他浴血奋战、也一定要不顾一切夺回的东西：  
自由。

先寇布感到有人在用力掐他的胳膊。他不得不从幻梦中醒来。  
被他压在身下的人用手肘撞开他，翻身趴到床沿，咳了好几十声。他看着自己手中的红痕……很显然，他们正做到一半，然后他不知怎么勒住她的项链，试图硬拽下来。  
他非常愧疚的拍了拍她光裸的脊背，想开个玩笑，可是没开出来。  
还好她接过了这个任务。  
“如果你这么缺钱的话，”她喝完了他递过来的水，“可以直接告诉我。不需要在这种时候还想着抢劫。”  
“而且它并不贵……不值几个钱，”她喘匀了气，躺回来，长腿在他腰后交叉扣住，准备继续。  
“你不想知道我刚才梦到什么了吗？”他问她，他觉得有点新奇。这个梦是如此荒诞不羁，又有某种让人战栗的真实之处。  
她其实并不好奇。但是他既然这样问了，她也应该有所表示，“当然。不过不是现在……”  
“你在我之中，而且你显然非常兴奋，”那种熟悉的狡黠又出现在她眼里，“我是一个男人还是女人……现在？”  
她在记仇，他意识到。不过这并不让人讨厌，甚至有些可爱。  
“我会好好思考一下这个问题，”他并不准备让步的太快，“但是……不是现在。”  
他们重新开始床上运动，这看起来会是一个很好的夜晚。

先寇布让莱因哈特先去冲澡。等他也出来时，她还靠在枕头上，手提电脑放在膝头。  
“……别告诉我你在加班？”他坐到床上，床垫弹了一下。  
“我在等你。”她合上屏幕，熟练的撒谎。  
“我都不知道自己有这种爱好，”先寇布回味着那个梦。那颗看上去非常昂贵的金色头颅落地的一瞬间在他脑海中反复回放。  
“我也不知道，”莱因哈特躺了下来，钻进蚕丝被。她摸了摸自己项上的勒痕。  
“也许这就是希尔德说的……你总要多尝试。多尝试才会知道……无限可能。”  
“希尔德？”先寇布也盖上被子，想了两秒，还是伸出一条胳膊，环住今日限定枕边人的肩头。  
“我的前妻，”她回答。她前一秒还看上去精神奕奕，但是一沾枕头，她似乎马上就要睡着。  
“一个非常好的妻子，非常好的女人……非常优秀的人类。”她一边评价一边拨开脸上的金发，以免挡住呼吸。  
“你听上去仍然爱她……”先寇布好奇，“她是一个异性恋？”说实话，那个叫希尔德的金色短发美女，在他看来并不是很直。  
“不是，她是一个双性恋……我们仍然是最好的朋友。”从外貌上看，她很难想象他是这种温存完还想要和一夜情对象说很多话的男人。  
“那你们为什么离婚？既然，”先寇布斟酌用词，“她对于恋爱对象是男是女无所谓的话。”  
“因为她爱我……而且不管你信不信，我也爱她。”  
这感觉有点难以理解。先寇布继续试图找下一个话题，他觉得他在她睡着前还能多聊几句。  
说来奇怪，先寇布一直觉得，自己是那种典型的，没有什么感情需求的男人。他床伴不断，也乐意在完事后陪着他的临时女友们多说几句话，听听她们的心事，聊聊她们的经历。他喜欢和各种各样的女人上床，但这是因为他喜欢女人，而不像有的人是因为讨厌女人。  
可他一直认为自己陪聊是出于满足对方的心理需求……直到他遇到今天这个看上去完事了只想睡觉的美女——这或许再次证明她从前真的是个男人——他才开始怀疑：也许并不是她们，而是他……想要在上完床后和对方说话吗？  
“那么你的那条项链呢？”他抛出一个新话题，他注意到她做爱全程没有取下那条银色的项链，“也是你前妻送给你的？离婚纪念物？”  
“不是，”她的眼睛睁开了。她看到他还要追问，选择转移话题，“你不是要和我说你的梦吗？你可以现在说了。”  
看来她的感情经历还很复杂。先寇布想了想，决定还是自己的故事更重要。  
他讲完了那个梦。  
“我甚至梦到了你……我们是第一天见面，”他卷了卷她的金发，“这或许意味着什么？”  
“我不知道，”她的眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发光，“不过我喜欢那个部分……你砍下我的脑袋的部分。这听上去仿佛你是我的处刑人。”  
她听上去不太正常。不过无论如何，在梦里他也不太正常。先寇布记得很清楚，那个手势……是他要求他闯入那片血海，并且砍下他的脑袋。  
“巧合的是，我也做了一个类似的梦，”她的笑容里参杂了一点点得意，和一点点恶意，“不同的地方在于，你失败了……你死在了半道上。你死前还说，世界上唯一配得上你的死法，是死在美女的眼泪之中——结果你什么都没得到。”  
“这听上去确实很像我会说的话，”他承认，“因为这听上去是如此的帅气和富有哲理。”  
“但是谁知道呢？梦过无痕，死无对证……谁也不知道哪个版本才是真的。你的梦，或者我的梦。”  
莱因哈特摇摇头，翻了个身，“我的梦是真的。因为没有人能够打败我……所以没有人会成为我的处刑人。”  
他看到她呼吸起伏，似乎是真的要睡着了。  
“……你想要我试试吗？”他的手抚过她的后背，“就像你的前妻说的……只有尝试，才有无限可能。”  
“……试试……什么……”她的声音越来越轻。  
“成为你的处刑人。”  
她没有回答。但是她的金发微微波动，先寇布觉得她是点了点头。  
先寇布也准备睡了。他闭上眼睛，两张脸出现在他眼前。  
他和她的脸重合在一起……先寇布觉得那张脸如此眼熟。

第二天醒来之后，先寇布发现她消失不见。  
他在床上独自用完了送来的早餐，换上平整的西装出门跑业务，为自己加入的那个小创业公司拉投资、拉赞助。他忙忙碌碌了三天，第四天早上收拾完行李，下楼退房。  
他想起来了为什么会觉得那天那个金发美女眼熟——她的照片就挂在前台背后的墙壁上，在世界时钟的上方。伯伦希尔连锁酒店的CEO, 莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔。  
他转了一圈手中的房卡，抚摸着房卡上烫金的“伯伦希尔”字样。伯伦希尔是传说中女武神首领的名字……他又看了一眼那张照片：  
如果伯伦希尔有一个人间的形象，大概就和这间酒店的CEO长得一模一样。


End file.
